Wine drinkers, whether avid or casual, have become accustomed to frequenting wine shops, restaurants, retail outlets, and tasting rooms that allow for the enjoyment of their favorite wine with various snacks, such as fruits, cheeses, and breads. The instant availability of these foods while tasting and enjoying wine has enhanced the wine drinking experience. Furthermore, these same individuals enjoy a lifestyle of various outdoor activities such as outdoor concerts in the park, a backyard picnic on the lawn, or watching the sunset on the beach. These activities are enriched by the ability to enjoy a glass a wine and snacks with family and friends. This has led to more and more people taking the tasting room experience “on the road” to these, and other, venues.
The problem with trying to take the tasting room experience “on the go” is oftentimes the hassle of transporting not only the wine and snacks, but also a separate table and platter on which to display and serve the same. Not to mention keeping track of a wine key to open the bottles. In order to truly mimic the tasting room experience at these outdoor locations, a consumer has to pack and transport separate bulky tables and trays capable of holding your wine bottles and drinking glasses, and displaying your culinary options, and carrying and keeping track of a wine key in a separate pocket or pouch in order to uncork your favorite bottle of wine. This invention solves the above-mentioned problems by combining a bi-level portable table with collapsible, locking legs, a serving tray that rests on top of the table which organizes and displays your food options and doubles as a wine bottle holder, notches to hold four wine glasses, and a magnetic underside to secure and provide easy access to a wine key. When not in use, the entire apparatus folds up, is held together with a Velcro strap, and is portable via handle cut-outs from either end. With this invention, transporting and setting up a tasting experience on the go is simplified. Furthermore, with this invention, the wine key never goes missing because it is magnetically attached to the apparatus. Additionally, this apparatus makes an excellent and attractive centerpiece for entertaining. The wine nook truly enhances the wine drinking experience.
The above references to and descriptions of prior proposals or products are not intended to be, and are not to be construed as, statements or admissions of common general knowledge in the art. In particular, the above prior art discussion does not relate to what is commonly or well known by the person skilled in the art, but assists in the understanding of the inventive step of the present invention of which the identification of pertinent prior art proposals is but one part.